


"Barry Allen Is The Flash" (Court Room)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Flash, Identity reveal. [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Identity Reveal, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "Barry Allen is the Flash."She said it, but what would the consequences be?





	"Barry Allen Is The Flash" (Court Room)

As soon as Cecile suggested it, he knew he could never agree with it. He would never agree because of the people around him. He would never agree to revealing himself because everyone he knew would be danger.

After Barry fought and defeated Fall-out, he came back to the court room, hurt. Cecile told him it was not going well, and that she needed to know now, if he would testify.

"You know I can't, Cecile. Even you would be in danger. I would never let that happen."

Cecile nodded, showing that she understood, even though she didn't agree.

Barry saw as Marlize DeVoe lied about everything on oath. He saw as Anton Slater, the lawyer who was defending DeVoe, crush him in the court room, and in that moment, when he saw the faces on the jury, he knew he wasn't going to win this.

Barry started to feel sick by the time Marlize walked out of the room, followed by Iris. The problem was that him being sick was a side affect of fighting Fall-out. He did not need that too.

When the door opened again, revealing Iris, everyone turned to her.

"Your honor. There is something you need to know right now, that will alter the outcome of this case." Iris said.

Barry panicked. He looked at her, pleading not to tell them.

"Ms. West-Allen. I have no idea what you think you're doing." The judge said.

"Explaining what my husband won't"

That got the attention of everyone. From the lawyers. From the jury. From the bystanders. From the judge, but mostly from David Singh.

What was going on?

Iris walked forward with tears in her eyes. Barry started feeling sicker and sicker.

"Barry Allen is the Flash." She said. The room became silent.

Said hero laid his face in his hands.

Slater, was not expecting that. Just like everyone else there.

"Iris, what are you talking about?" Singh asked.

Barry stood up. "I just want to make this clear, I am not..." he tried to speak but the ground seemed to sway under him. He fell to the ground barely conscious.

Singh ran to his CSI and looked what was wrong with him. He saw the burns from the radiation on his body. The captain looked the boy in the eyes.

"Still trying to confince me you're not the Flash?" He asked.

The judge looked like he didn't know what to do for the first time in his life. It would have looked rather funny under different circumstances.

The judges and Slater looked rather guilty. Was it really their hero? Had they really believed he would kill someone?

Singh looked at the young boy in wonder. Him being the Flash cleared up a lot of things. Him being always late. That sabbatical he took. It all fit. Not for one second, he thought Iris was lying. Barry had always the heart of a hero, even when he was little.

He made sure Barry was taken to STAR Labs, to fix him up again, and that the charges were dropped, and the only thing he was thinking the next few months, was how to help Barry.

And that he did.

 


End file.
